


Why Don't You Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi, the dirkjake is only implied but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy doesn't know how much longer she can take being the other woman, and thinks back on the better days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Stay

You wake up as he's putting his shoes on, and feel a pain in your chest. It's familiar, but the heartache feels fresh every time. Defiantly, you hold back the tears that threaten to burst from your eyes, watching him get ready. His phone buzzes with another text. As he read it, the hint of a smile crosses his lips, and your breath catches in your throat. Oh. 

You close your eyes again, not bothering to put much effort into your pretend sleep. After a few seconds, the door opens and shuts without a word from Dirk. Finally, you allow yourself the tears that need release. The bed feels empty with just yourself in it, and you clutch a pillow tightly. It still smells of him.

He doesn't even fall asleep with you anymore. You reminisce on the nights where he would stay through the night, and you could lie there, listening to his heartbeat slow as he sleeps peacefully. Lately, your time together has been shorter and shorter, dwindling from half the day to a couple of hours.

A particular night drifts into your mind, and you dwell on it, feeling comfort in the memory. 

_The affair had started a week previously, and you felt like nothing could knock you down. The honeymoon phase is always the best part of a relationship, and you should have known it wouldn't last. But you let yourself ride the high, kissing him hard as he walked in the front door of your apartment. He picked you up with a grin, helping you wrap your legs around his waist._

_You felt him move as he carried you to the couch and dropped you with a playful kind of roughness. You used your feet to pull his legs out from under him, rolling just enough out of the way that he didn't fall on you as he hit the couch cushions. The two of you laughed for a moment. You took the distraction as a chance to swipe his sunglasses, setting them on the side table._

_For the first time since you'd started seeing each other like this, he didn't wrestle with you for them. You took it as a good sign. His eyes were so lovely to you, a fiery orange that didn't seem possible, but the abnormality made them all the more attractive. He was more expressive with his eyes than he'd like to let on, you'd learned, and so you preferred the damn shades to the side._

_He pulled a thin CD case out of his pocket then, bringing you closer so you could see what it was. Dirk grinned and shook his head, showing you that the CD had no words on it. You pouted childishly, but it was wiped off your face with a short kiss. He stood up and strode to the entertainment stand on the other side of the living room, popped the CD in, and pressed play._

_As music moved through the room, you knew it had to be a mix of his own, as it had that touch he always managed. He grinned at you, offering a hand._

_"May I have this dance?" You couldn't resist a grin at how out of place something as formal as that sounded coming from Dirk, but you take the hand. A warm sensation overcomes you as you dance, as though there's nothing in this world but the two of you and this song. It's strange to you, this pure affection, and later you knew it was love, though you haven't said anything to him about it even still._

_After the dancing, you made dinner together, fucked it up, and ordered a pizza. Sprawled on the couch with your head in his lap, you ate and watched shitty movies, drinking beer for a few hours. It was so comfortable to just be with him like you were, needing nothing else but the other's company. Around the time you both felt too stiff to sit still much longer, he got a phonecall. You knew it was Jake, and you'd held your breath in anticipation of him going home._

_"Can't come home, promised Roxy I'd give her a gay ol' night out. I'll be home before you wake up, I promise. Uh-huh, you too, babe." And then he hung up. The disappointment that had been clogging your throat loosened up, and you leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at you slowly._

_Strong arms swooped under you, lifting you from the couch and carrying you to the bedroom with a devilish grin. Once again, you're dropped onto a plush surface, but this time he follows you quickly, tearing your clothes off._

The sound of your phone ringing tugs you out of memory lane, and you stare at the screen blankly. You hadn't realized it was still only 6 in the evening. Dirk had stayed even less time than you thought. You sigh and answer, listening closely. It's your doctor. You'd gone in a week earlier for a routine checkup-- it wasn't normal for him to call like this.

The news he delivers brings the tears back full force as soon as you hang up, and you clutch your abdomen as you lay back down. Even if he leaves now, you have something to remember him by, and that makes you feel somewhat better.


End file.
